


some things never change, like the feeling of your hand in mine

by SamiraScamander



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, It's really just cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he's so surprised it's adorable, kate tells him about what made her fall in love with him, spoiler alert: it's not only his words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander
Summary: “It was what got you to fall in love with me, wasn’t it? My books, my words and seeing me solve cases with you, proving to you that I can be every bit the partner you should’ve gotten instead.”, he smirks with the ever-present look of love in his eyes.She smiles at him, lets the love she has for him shine out of her eyes and shakes her head.“It wasn’t?”, he sounds surprised.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	some things never change, like the feeling of your hand in mine

„I always thought it would be hard. I thought that if I ever find a person who will accept me just like I am, I’d have to pull the words out of my mouth one by one. I thought it would be hard and terrifying and a challenge I can’t handle, but you… you made it manageable. It’s not easy, but I found that with time, it just comes out. I love you. I didn’t even plan on falling in love with you or even meeting you for starters, but it was my heart reached out to yours and made sure I kept you in my life, one way or another. That doesn’t mean it’s effortless or easy by any chance, it’s still two beings in a relationship, but I find myself willing to put in the effort, to work out our differences and work on what unites us. It takes practice to learn how another person works, but with you, I’m always excited to learn more about you and how your brilliant mind works”, she smiles.

“It was what got you to fall in love with me, wasn’t it? My books, my words and seeing me solve cases with you, proving to you that I can be every bit the partner you should’ve gotten instead.”, he smirks with the ever-present look of love in his eyes.

She smiles and caresses his hands again, drawing shapes and letters on the back of his hands. It’s something she caught herself do many times over the last few months. While Kate’s always been someone, who appreciates the physical aspects of a relationship, she’d never been much of a cuddler or someone who touched their partner just for the sake of it.   
With Castle, it’s different. Everything’s different.

Suddenly, she finds herself touching his hair when they kiss or lie in bed, she longs for his touch whenever he’s not there and misses him when he’s out for the week because of promotions and she has to fill up the space he left in what she’s secretly renamed to their bed and she catches herself touching his hand, his arm, his shoulder, any part of him that’s in her vicinity, really. Catches herself drawing circles or rectangles on the back of his hand, playing with his hair while he’s reading the newspaper or intertwines their fingers while they’re watching a movie, alone or with Martha and Alexis.

She smiles at him again, lets the love she has for him shine out of her eyes and shakes her head.

“It wasn’t?”, he sounds surprised.

“It wasn’t”, she confirms. “While I did always love your books and they helped me a lot and it certainly didn’t hurt to have an intelligent partner as yourself, that’s actually not what made me fall in love with you. It was your heart and your humanity actually. The way you care about everyone, even if they’re just a person you met for two minutes, or a perp you think is actually innocent despite the evidence against them, the way you care about your fans and want to do right by them.”

She recalls many evenings and nights, where he read her excerpts from the novel he was writing at the moment and waited full of tension for her opinion, to tell him if she thinks that this is something his fans will like and appreciate. She recalls the way they sat on the floor, her back against the bed, him opposite her, while he reads out the chapter he’s working on. She recalls the softness of his voice, the vulnerability in it as he asks her if she likes it first (always her first), then proceeds to ask if she thinks his fans will recognize this as his, will love it like they did the others, when he changed the slightest thing about his writing style. Despite always insisting that she doesn’t want to hear any spoilers, she can’t help but accept any time he asks her to read or listen to a chapter he wrote, can’t deny herself the instant satisfaction of his work and him the validation he needs to continue. 

“I fell in love with the way you care about your family, your daughter, your mother, even though you never stop teasing each other about being the unwelcome one in the loft, the way you never stopped caring about me even though I gave you more than enough reasons to. I fell in love with you because you noticed all the things I wanted so desperately to keep hidden so fast, with the support you always give me, with how you bring me coffee in the morning and during the day, like you’ve got some part of yourself dedicated to notice all these things about me.”

“It’s because I do, Beckett.” 

“I fell in love with you because you give me the opportunity to be childish and to let out my inner nerd, because of the comfort you give me whenever you’re near and the trust you had in me since day one”, Kate smiles at him and squeezes his hand.

Castle looks at her, in his eyes she can see all the love she’s sure is reflected in hers as well and she leans forward to kiss him which he promptly does.   
Kate sighs into their kiss and wraps her arms around his neck, thinking about how she couldn’t imagine ever being tired of this, of them.


End file.
